Problem: Omar did 38 sit-ups in the evening. Brandon did 10 sit-ups at night. How many more sit-ups did Omar do than Brandon?
Answer: Find the difference between Omar's sit-ups and Brandon's sit-ups. The difference is $38 - 10$ sit-ups. $38 - 10 = 28$.